


Casual

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Implied Senkuu/Kohaku, M/M, Very small implied homophobia due to religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Una relación casual para placer mutuo, así lo había definido Senku, una relación alejada de lo sentimental, beneficiosa para calmar los deseos del cuerpo. Gen había aceptado entre risas, mofándose de que ni el más inteligente de los hombres era inmune ante tales caprichos.Ríe. Sin duda era más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Sabe que no vale la pena reclamar ahora, los términos del contrato verbal habían sido claros, él era quien los incumplía.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a J. por ser mi beta, en caso de que vean un error es culpa mía, ella ya me aguanta mucho leyendo mis enunciados sin sentido.
> 
> Cuando escribí esto estaba en un “mood”, creo que se nota.

Gen se afianza a los hombros de Senku para no perder el equilibro, dándose soporte, alza y desciende con las rodillas para recibirlo nuevamente. Repite la acción una y otra vez hasta quedar reducido a jadeos y balbuceos incomprensibles. Aprieta los ojos, no quiere encontrarse con el rostro frente a él, no quiere ni imaginar la expresión que pone el otro, sabe que si la ve no podrá borrarla de su memoria.

—Gen, mírame —pide Senku. Gen puede llorar. Los dos tienen los pensamientos tan intrínsecamente conectados que no hay duda al pensar que se trata de una tortura. Las manos de Senku aprietan sus caderas. —Mentalista, abre los ojos —Gen obedece, llora.

Senku es muy cruel; en todo sitio muestra la misma faceta, la máscara de hombre frío y racional que no se deja llevar por lo que siente. Con Gen, sin embargo, se comporta como en verdad es: egoísta, sádico, mentiroso.

Egoísta porque no lo deja escapar, lo mantiene a su lado sin prometerle nada, sin siquiera darle algo a qué aferrarse. Sádico porque sabe perfectamente lo que Gen siente, lo nota, lo analiza, lo disfruta, es experto en hacerlo sufrir. Mentiroso porque Gen sabe que en el fondo Senku quiere lo mismo que él.

No quiere ni imaginarse el espectáculo que está dando: lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, mezclándose con el hilo de saliva que le escurre de los labios. Una visión indecente y lasciva.

Senku y él se están mirando a los ojos. Deja escapar un sollozo, un tanto por el placer, otro tanto por el dolor que siente en el pecho. Senku es muy cruel; a veces lo ignora con deliberación, argumentando que no puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, a veces lo observa como si Gen fuera el centro del universo. Es una dualidad con la que le pesa cargar, le lastima ser objeto de tal atención.

El agarre en sus caderas se hace más fuerte, Gen sabe que tendrá marcas en unas horas más. La mirada carmesí sobre él es pesada, cargada con tanto deseo que lo hace olvidarse de lo sucio que se siente. 

Grita el nombre de su compañero al llegar al límite, porque sólo eso puede hacer, porque sólo en él piensa. Senku abre la boca en un grito mudo, colmando su interior; de ser alguien más Gen se negaría, explicando que es descortés y una molestia futura, pero se trata de Senku, y Gen acepta todo lo que éste le dé.

Las respiraciones de ambos se relajan. Se acuestan uno al lado del otro, boca arriba, ninguno siendo capaz de resistir los ojos del contiguo. Senku es muy cruel; a veces el cansancio lo gobierna y lo hace dormir de inmediato, a veces se levanta y se marcha sin decir palabra, sin embargo, cuando tiene deseos de torturar, lo abraza con ternura.

Senku lo abraza, lo atrae a su cuerpo. Gen se permite asir, se recuesta en el pecho de Senku, piensa en lo especialmente perverso que quiso portarse esa vez mientras le llena el cuello de besos.

//&//

Las llamas de la fogata son cálidas e intensas, se elevan al cielo en un pretencioso intento de tocarlo. Gen ya tiene las mejillas coloradas debido al calor, mas se niega a retirarse por lo cómodo que está.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta Suika una vez que él anuncia que terminó de trenzar las flores en su cabello.

—Como una princesa —responde él. Desea tomarle una fotografía, una instantánea para ser más precisos. Suika baila contenta frente al fuego, alegre, jugando con su perrito.

—Eres muy bueno con los niños —comenta Ukyo. El arquero lo mira con ojos grandes y enternecedores, lo ve como si Gen fuera especial.

Sonriente, Gen explica que trata a los niños como a él le hubiera gustado ser tratado. Eso deja al aire un tema difícil, pero Ukyo no presiona, jamás lo hace, en lugar de eso le da un reconfortante apretón en el hombro.

Chrome regresa con tres recipientes de vino, entrega uno a Ukyo, otro a Gen, el tercero para sí mismo. Gen bebe un sorbo, disfruta del amargo sabor de la bebida en su boca, aguantando el ligero ardor en la garganta al tragar. Levanta la vista al cielo, la atmósfera es tan clara que es posible distinguir la Vía Láctea. Los ojos se le ponen vidriosos, es un paisaje tan hermoso, y él es tan insignificante.

—Son ridículos esos dos —exclama Chrome. Gen sigue la vista del aprendiz de científico para saber de quiénes habla. Del otro lado del fuego, Kohaku y Senku charlan tranquilamente. Su cuerpo se tensa, nota la serenidad y cercanía entre ellos.

—Tan ridículos como Ruri y tú —replica en tono de burla. Chrome se sonroja, él ríe. Nadie nota que quiere llorar. Tal vez sólo Ukyo, que seguro escucha el irregular latido de su corazón.

Termina el resto del vino en un trago. Se levanta argumentando que está cansado, que se retira a dormir. Se retira pero no a su choza, ni al observatorio, se interna en el bosque hasta que decide que es distancia suficiente. 

Una relación casual para placer mutuo, así lo había definido Senku, una relación alejada de lo sentimental, beneficiosa para calmar los deseos del cuerpo. Gen había aceptado entre risas, mofándose de que ni el más inteligente de los hombres era inmune ante tales caprichos.

Ríe. Sin duda era más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Sabe que no vale la pena reclamar ahora, los términos del contrato verbal habían sido claros, él era quien los incumplía. Abraza sus rodillas, recarga la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, su yo de antes estaría decepcionado. 

—No está bien que hagas eso, no puedes permanecer tanto tiempo frente a la fogata y luego venir a helarte aquí, te hará daño —reprocha Ukyo mientras coloca gentilmente una manta sobre él.

—Ukyo-chan siempre tan atento y caballeroso —da unas palmadas al suelo indicando a Ukyo que se siente con él, éste obedece, Gen comparte el calor de la manta.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —pregunta más que nada para evitar el silencio.

—Oí que te alejabas más de la cuenta. Sonabas triste.

—Ukyo-chan, eso es raro —exclama con tono chillón—, ¿quiere decir que escuchas mis pensamientos?

—Eso es imposible, ¿cómo podría? Las emociones se pueden escuchar en el respirar de una persona, en su ritmo cardíaco… ¿Estás bien?

No dice nada, porque no hay nada que decir. Acomoda su mejilla en el hombro de Ukyo, quien acepta el contacto. Los árboles en esa área no tienen las copas muy tupidas, dejan a la vista cachitos de cielo.

—“La noche está estrellada, / y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos”.

//&//

Los rayos de sol son los de siempre, la brillante luz de una mañana otoñal, sus alrededores son distintos. Cuando abre los ojos, el tatami contiguo está habitado, Ukyo lo mira de esa forma tan suya que lo hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Buenos días —dice con voz áspera. —Ukyo-chan, no me veas así —extiende los brazos hacia el joven, como si quisiera empujarlo, más parece que lo quiere atraer a su persona—, soy horrible por las mañanas.

—Todo lo contrario —responde Ukyo.

Hace una broma, es la única manera que Gen evita la vergüenza, la manera de disimular la sangre corriendo a sus mejillas y sus orejas.

De repente están tan cerca, tan cerca que Gen puede contar cada una de las pestañas largas y claras de Ukyo, tan cerca que puede diferenciar las suaves pecas de su nariz, tan cerca que puede besarlo. Pero no lo hace. Él no es tan cruel como Senku. Ukyo le sonríe. Gen se arrepiente de no besarlo.

Salen juntos de la choza, dispuestos a desayunar con sus amigos, procura no sentarse cerca de Senku, no puede verle de frente, se siente estúpidamente avergonzado, como si hubiera hecho algo inapropiado, como si se debieran explicaciones.

Las horas transcurren aprisa, ajenas a los problemas mundanos de los mortales. O más bien, las horas transcurren como siempre, pero los mortales las perciben aprisa debido a sus problemas mundanos. 

Gen sube al observatorio como cada tarde, con un poco de té para amenizar. Un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando encuentra a Kohaku también, ella está sentada junto a Senku, observa con admiración la forma en que traza sus planos y diagramas. No estaban hablando siquiera, aún así Gen siente que interrumpe.

—Disculpa, Kohaku-chan, no sabía que estarías aquí, vamos a necesitar más té.

Kohaku se pone de pie con facilidad. Gen la observa: es tan bonita, tan agradable, tan fuerte, tan leal, oh cómo la aprecia. Oh, cómo hace que le florezca la envidia. 

—No te preocupes por mí —asegura con una sonrisa—, sólo estaba de paso.

De paso. Estar de paso. El que está de paso es otro, Gen lo sabe bien. Se despide amistosamente de Kohaku, le desea suerte en su entrenamiento.

Vuelve a la rutina. Se sienta en el suelo, acomoda las tazas y vierte el té en cada una de ellas. Por un instante se imagina que es una geisha atendiendo a su gélido maestro.

—El té está listo —anuncia. El maestro no reacciona. —Senku-chan, hora del té.

Senku estira los brazos en el aire, se acomoda para estar de frente a Gen. La fantasía continua, se imagina que la escena sucede en el Japón tradicional, es una buena geisha, piensa, hábil en el arte de la conversación y el entretenimiento.

—Anoche dormiste con Ukyo —Senku rompe el ambiente, ajeno al pequeño mundo ilusorio que Gen se había creado para no perder la cordura. 

—En su choza, sí —corrige.

—Ya. Has estado distante hoy —acusa Senku después de tomar media taza de té.

—Pues aquí estoy ahora.

Terminan sus bebidas en silencio. Gen desea ser una mala geisha y no estar tan al pendiente de su patrón.

—¿Qué piensas del futuro, Senku-chan?

—Depende, ¿el futuro de qué?

—El tuyo por supuesto —el de nosotros quiere decir—, más allá de salvar a la humanidad y llegar a la luna, claro.

—No lo sé. No lo he pensado. Antes tenía planeado lo que quería hacer de mi vida. En el mundo de piedra no tiene ninguna importancia ya.

—No lo creo así. Hay conceptos básicos que no cambian, sí, quizás tengas que ajustarlos a tu nueva realidad, pero siguen siendo posibles.

—¿Qué quieres tú en el futuro, Mentalista?

—Ser feliz.

Está lejos de ser feliz, razona mientras mantiene con ambas manos la cabeza de Senku entre sus piernas. Suspira con fuerza, empujando las caderas para abarcar más, Senku usa los brazos para mantenerlo en posición.

Resulta que no es una geisha, tampoco una oiran. Probablemente no llega ni a la categoría de prostituta. Las geishas eran artistas profesionales, las oiran cortesanas respetadas, las putas cobran por su trabajo. ¿Él? Él entrega todo a cambio de nada. 

Senku ríe maliciosamente ante sus quejidos al pedirle que pare, se burla de sus súplicas de no hacerlo terminar tan pronto. Se compadece de él.

Lo hace ponerse en cuarto, trabaja en él con lentitud, murmura palabras obscenas en su oído, explicándole que nadie podrá poseerlo de la misma forma que él lo hace. Para bien o para mal, Gen sabe que Senku tiene razón.

El movimiento oscilatorio empieza, Gen se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar. Odia hacer eso en el observatorio, ya que siempre termina con los antebrazos y rodillas doloridos, pero odia más la idea de negarse a Senku, entonces aguanta.

Como todo lo que hacen juntos, se balancean a un ritmo coordinado y perfecto, con un dejo de desesperación en el acto.

Cuando recuperan la compostura, Gen coloca el juego de té en la charola, dice que lo verá para la hora de la cena, que no demore. Senku le está dando la espalda, lo que le brinda coraje para hablar:

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Senku-chan.

//&//

—En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. / La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.

//&//

Naturalmente, las cosas no son iguales entre ellos. Cada uno es profesional en el día a día, trabajan como si nada, siguen planeando ideas juntos, colaboran codo a codo. Pero ya no se hablan. Ya no hay té por las tardes, no hay chistes internos, no hay refrescos de cola, no hay nadie pidiendo a nadie que se acueste a dormir. Duermen en la misma choza, sí, cada uno con horarios tan distintos que no tienen que verse las caras.

Él está bien con eso, en verdad. Es mejor cortar por lo sano cuando todavía es temprano. ¿Pero era temprano? Por el dolor físico que le causa una ruptura de una relación que jamás fue… lo duda. Es tarde. No hubiera importado cuándo, siempre hubiera sido tarde. Gen está seguro de que le pertenece a Senku desde el día en que supo de él, desde que viera aquella marca con la fecha en el árbol.

Otra vez, una enorme fogata ilumina la noche. Ahora no trenza flores en el cabello de Suika, pero sí hace un pequeño truco para Kohaku.

—¡Imposible! —exclama la guerrera—. Estoy segura que estaba bajo ese vaso.

Gen ríe. Muestra el interior de los tres recipientes, no hay nada.

—No debes dejarte guiar sólo por tus sentidos físicos —dice en tono misterioso—, ¿dónde intuyes que está?

Kohaku hace una mueca, meditando qué replicar.

—Oculta en tus mangas —dice. Gen se levanta las mangas del haori púrpura. No hay ficha. Kohaku se lleva las manos al mentón. —Tiene que estar entre tu ropa.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, no le veo de otra.

—Querida Kohaku-chan —suspira con exageración—, la ficha siempre ha estado aquí —dice, levanta el vaso que ella seleccionó la primera vez.

Kohaku grita, desesperada, agarra la ficha de madera y el vaso de cerámica.

—Esto tiene que ser hechicería de verdad —a su lado, entre refunfuños, Chrome dice que no lo es, que son ilusiones, claramente molesto de no haberlas adivinado tampoco. La joven se pone de pie. —¡Senku! Tienes que explicarme esto.

Ella interrumpe la conversación del científico con el viejo artesano, el resto del grupo le dedica una mirada a Gen. No es la primera ocasión que alguien de la aldea Ishigami le pregunta a Senku sobre cómo fueron engañados por el mentalista, pero sí puede ser la primera ocasión que Senku conteste en lugar de mantener el misticismo, pretendiendo que no había puesto atención al truco y no lo podía explicar. No quiere atestiguar eso.

—Mis piernas están entumecidas, iré a dar un paseo, ¿me acompañas? —Gen acepta, agradecido de que Ukyo sea tan amable.

La luna está a un cuarto de su capacidad, mas brilla tan intensamente que basta para delinear el camino. Gen mira al astro plateado con recelo, quién pudiera ser igual, anhela la capacidad de irradiar tanta luz a pesar de estar incompleta.

—La luna no irradia luz propia, refleja la luz solar —se corrige a sí mismo en voz alta.

Caminan junto al río, siguiendo la misma dirección que la corriente. El agua es tan cristalina que es posible distinguir las piedras, plantas y peces dentro de ella.

—Es el astro más brillante de la noche —argumenta Ukyo.

—La luna es una aprovechada, ¿no crees? Siempre acaparando las ilusiones de los hombres, coquetea con artistas y científicos por igual; hipnotiza a todo ser que ose contemplarla. Todo eso con una luz que ni siquiera le pertenece. Ojalá yo fuera como ella.

—Encajas perfecto con la descripción que diste, pero hay un factor importante que no estás tomando en cuenta. La perspectiva. Si un individuo en Francia mira hacia el cielo, será cegado por la luz del sol en su apogeo. En cambio, si la misma persona pudiera mirar a la vez el cielo en Japón, podría deleitarse con la luz de la luna.

—Ukyo-chan, estás mezclando conceptos. El sol y la luna son dos entidades completamente distintas. Sí, ligados como todo en el universo, pero no son lo mismo.

Ukyo ríe con suavidad.

—Tienes razón, confundí el tema por completo. Lo que trato de decirte es que unas personas podrán verte como la luna, pero para otras tú eres el sol.

El sonrojo de Gen perdura lo que resta del paseo.

//&//

—¿Tú y Senku están peleados? —pregunta Yuzuriha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Yuzuriha se abraza a sí misma, sus ojos denotan preocupación.

—Últimamente lo he notado muy apático, no es normal en él.

—No es más que un capricho, Yuzuriha-chan, verás que pronto se le pasa. Está en buenas manos después de todo.

//&//

Ukyo es muy gentil. Lo mira como si fuera una maravilla, lo acaricia con reverencia y lo besa con devoción.

Se cubre la boca con la mano para aprisionar sus gemidos. Ukyo está encima suyo, cargándole las piernas una en cada hombro. La posición permite que la conexión entre ambos sea profunda. Se siente completo.

Ukyo es muy gentil. Le da un beso de buenos días, de buenas noches, le pregunta cómo estuvo su día, entrelaza los dedos cuando salen a caminar.

Es de mal gusto comparar a tus compañeros, en especial durante la acción, Gen se siente vulgar por hacerlo, pero es inevitable. La experiencia de Ukyo es notable, tangible, la manera en cómo lo besa, cómo lo toca, la rapidez con que encuentra sus mejores sitios.

—Ukyo-chan —jadea, no tiene que expresar verbalmente lo que quiere para conseguirlo. Ukyo le besa la frente antes de elevar el ritmo. El beso en sí es más íntimo que todo el acto.

Gen abre los ojos, quiere llenarse la vista de él. La mirada que recibe es profunda, cargada de un sentimiento que no se cree merecedor de recibir. No sabe qué hacer además de besarlo. Ukyo es muy gentil, acomoda la mano derecha para entrelazar los dedos con los de Gen.

La tensión en su vientre aumenta, ya no está acallando sus suspiros, de hecho, no sabe qué tan alto se está expresando, le preocupa que alguien los descubra, sólo para recordar que nada pasaría, nadie espera nada de ellos dos. Es, ciertamente, liberador. Libera su mente y su cuerpo al unísono, unas cuantas lágrimas empañan sus pestañas. Ukyo balbucea, no puede pronunciar mas que el nombre de Gen como una plegaria.

Gen abraza a Ukyo a su pecho, porque Ukyo es muy gentil, no merece menos que eso. Él no es cruel, tampoco gentil, es un ser egoísta, iluso, superficial, débil. La felicidad no se alcanza fácilmente, es un sinuoso e interminable sendero en la vida, no es tampoco un estado perenne, sólo queda apreciarla cuando llega y no dejarse vencer cuando creemos que se va. Aprieta el abrazo. De todos sus anhelos, ser feliz es el más humano y menos egoísta de ellos.

//&//

Pretende que no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación, en su choza, por la noche. Gen cambia su moda diurna por la nocturna, más suave y agradable al tacto; Yuzuriha es una bendición.

—Pensé que ya no vivías aquí —dice Senku, también está sacándose la túnica del día, está sucia, huele a óxido. Antes Gen sabría porqué, habiendo estado a su lado durante toda la jornada, ahora sólo desea que no hubiera habido accidentes.

—Lo mismo digo, pensé que te habías mudado al observatorio.

—Tú me lo diste, puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca —Gen ríe, con nervios, pero ríe. Cierto, había ido tan lejos como para hacer algo así. —¿Planeas vivir con él oficialmente? —pregunta Senku, evitando ver a Gen a la cara para hacer convincente el tono de desinterés.

—¿Cómo crees, Senku-chan? Soy un chico decente, a mí me sacarán de casa vestido de blanco para el día de mi boda.

—Ya.

Los dos sueltan una carcajada, mientras ríen es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Se acuestan cada uno en su tatami, con la vista al techo. La habitación está oscura, no hay luna en el cielo, las estrellas no alcanzan a iluminar.

—Senku-chan, ¿sabías que la anatomía femenina es diferente a la masculina?

—Obvio.

—¿Y cómo vas?

—No voy, ella es una chica decente, saldrá de su casa vestida de blanco para el día de su boda.

—Ya —nadie ríe esta vez.

—Haces conclusiones muy pronto —dice Senku.

—Aún eres un niño, Senku-chan, podrás tener inteligencia pero te falta sabiduría.

—Tienes razón, porque tres años más te hacen bastante más maduro y sabio que yo —Senku está enfadado y no trata de ocultarlo.

—He tenido más experiencias sociales que tú, eso te lo aseguro —Gen sonríe de forma condescendiente en la oscuridad. —A veces uno sólo lo sabe. No soy del tipo de persona que espera a que su amante cumpla la promesa de dejar a la esposa. Eso no pasa.

—Que yo sepa no tengo esposa.

—Tampoco me prometiste nada.

Una brisa helada se adentra por la ventana, los habitantes de la choza están tan cómodos bajo las sábanas que no se percatan de ella.

—La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. / Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.

//&//

La primera nevada trae júbilo a la aldea Ishigami, en especial a los niños. Suika y Chrome pelean una dura guerra de bolas de nieve contra Kohaku. Gen observa desde fuera del campo de batalla, divertido ante los gritos de Chrome. Una figura se para a su lado, Ukyo lo toma de la mano.

—Tienes las manos frías, Ukyo-chan —se queja, entrelaza los dedos y afianza el agarre. Ukyo le besa la mejilla. Del otro lado del campo de pelea está Senku, mirándolos. Si Ukyo estaba marcando territorio o siendo su gentil persona , Gen no sabe, no lo analiza.

Senku permite que ese día sea de descanso, urge a aldeanos y contemporáneos a relajarse. Trae la misma sensación que un día feriado después de una larga jornada laboral.

Ukyo, Nikki y Tsukasa rememoran sobre los torneos deportivos en los que participaron como estudiantes. Gen escucha, no tiene mucho que aportar al tema en cuestión, se entretiene con la imagen mental de un Ukyo galante en su traje de kyudo. A unos metros del grupo, Senku les enseña a Kohaku, Chrome y Suika cómo hacer un iglú; el ambiente entre ellos es enérgico y divertido, mueven la nieve de un lado a otro, ríen, hacen burlas amistosas entre sí.

La idea de que había estado fingiendo se apodera de él. Tres años más de experiencias sociales le dijo a Senku, sí, experiencias sociales de qué tipo, queda la pregunta en el aire. Gen nunca ha podido relacionarse de forma tan vibrante y natural como ha visto a Senku hacer amigos y aliados. Se pierde observando la nariz y mejillas rojas por el frío. No, no, no. No es correcto ni sano. Se recarga en el hombro de Ukyo, que le rodea la cintura con un brazo mientras sigue conversando.

—¿Tú no estuviste en ningún club durante la preparatoria? —pregunta Nikki.

—Siempre estuve muy ocupado con mis _shows_ —admite Gen—. Pero en segundo año me uní al club de ajedrez, quería averiguar si podía leer a mi oponente para anticipar sus jugadas.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con ese método? —indaga Tsukasa.

—Finales del Interescolar de la Prefectura. El cerebrito con el que competí de último parecía desesperado, y yo ya me había aburrido.

Siempre termina por aburrirse. Espera no aburrirse de Ukyo, se pregunta porqué no se aburrió de Senku.

Al caer la noche, después de la cena, no gasta tiempo pretendiendo que quiere dormir solo, la temperatura está por debajo de los cero grados Celsius, es normal querer entrar en calor. Ukyo sonríe, lo llama ocurrente; sin embargo lo devora cuando están a solas.

Son indiferentes al inclemente clima nocturno. El arquero se sienta sobre el tatami, acomoda a Gen para que se siente a horcajadas en él. Se abrazan con ímpetu, sus cuerpos se mueven en un vaivén impaciente. Gen está como en trance, abandonado al placer, no le pasa por la mente que Ukyo está siendo más rudo esa noche.

//&//

—De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. / Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.

//&//

Diciendo que lo llame si necesita algo más, se despide de Ruri. Tararea al caminar, todo el día ha estado de buen humor, considera que es justo tener una racha de paz después de la montaña rusa de emociones de los días anteriores. Karma, supone.

Saluda a la gente conforme pasa: sonríe a una pareja de ancianos, ríe al oír la discusión de unos niños, asiente con la cabeza cuando ve a Magma, mira con diversión a Kinro regañando a Ginro.

Divisa a Chrome y Kaseki a lo lejos, trabajando. Lo mejor es ser útil y ayudar. El iglú construido durante la primera nevada se mantiene en perfecto estado, por las constantes bajas temperaturas y la solidez de la edificación; oye unos ruidos dentro, imagina que es Suika u otro grupito de niños jugando ahí, antes de trabajar, decide que una pequeña travesura no hace daño, dispuesto a asustar a quienes se refugian en la casa de nieve.

Se asoma, dispuesto a hacer la maldad, sólo para toparse con una escena que no se le hubiera ocurrido jamás. Senku está en el interior con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, Kohaku está a su lado, riendo animadamente. La chica elige el instante en que Gen se asoma para besar a Senku en la mejilla.

—Disculpen —dice, no sabe si notaron su presencia.

Comienza a caminar en dirección al bosque, primero a paso normal, aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad hasta que está corriendo. 

Un beso en la mejilla no prueba nada. Un beso en la mejilla te lo da mamá para decirte que te quiere, un beso en la mejilla te lo da papá por tus logros, un beso en la mejilla te lo dan tus abuelos porque te extrañaron, un beso en la mejilla te lo dan tus amigos por tu cumpleaños. Un beso en la mejilla no prueba nada, es la expresión de cariño más delicada que existe. Al menos ese es el caso de la gente común, no para Senku. Senku, siempre cuidadoso de su espacio personal, había recibido tan tranquilamente el gesto, no se trataba siquiera de un día especial que lo ameritara, había sido espontáneo, cotidiano.

Él sabe, sabe desde hace tiempo que lo de ellos es algo inevitable, por eso se hizo a un lado. Al principio Senku se hacía el que no entendía porqué, pero tampoco hizo nada para recuperarlo. Seguramente porque él también sabe qué es lo que pasará en un futuro.

¿Por qué corre entonces?, ¿por qué piensa en huir? Porque es un idiota, un idiota fanfarrón que se pensó más rudo de lo que en verdad es. Creyó que alejándose de Senku, viéndolo madurar a una distancia segura, todo estaría bien, que no sentiría nada. Porque es un idiota.

Ese beso en la mejilla es sólo el inicio de muchas cosas, cosas que él no está dispuesto a presenciar. No ve con claridad, sus ojos están empañados en lágrimas. No es el sol, no es la luna, no es una geisha, no es una oiran, no es una puta. Por desgracia es él mismo. Ojalá Ukyo lo disculpe, porque lo quiere tanto, porque sabe que tiene futuro con él; Ukyo es muy gentil. Gen no es gentil, no es cruel, es una inseguridad con cuerpo humano, un desastre materializado. Llora. No merece estar en un grupo junto gente tan amable y sincera.

No sabe a dónde ni por dónde está corriendo, su meta fija es escapar. No ve que está cerca de una elevación, no ve que está cerca del río. No ve las ramas ni piedras que lo hacen tropezar. El agua helada le corta la respiración, el frío cala hasta los huesos, es como si tuviera un millar de agujas presionando contra su piel, peor aún, contra sus pulmones. Alguien grita su nombre. Gen pierde el conocimiento.

//&//

Abre los ojos. No sabe dónde está. El mundo da vueltas.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿cómo que no puedes reconocer su condición?

—¡Porque no soy doctor! Sé que no hay agua en sus pulmones, pero no sé determinar qué tan grave es la situación.

—Claro, ahora resulta que no sabes el sonido de una respiración sana.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Así como sabemos que Gen no está sano, pero a qué punto. Si según tú eres un genio deberías saber qué hacer.

—¡Quiero que haya las menos variables posibles para proceder!

—Basta, basta, basta. Vayan allá afuera si quieren pelear, sus gritos no ayudan en nada.

Hay mucha luz, mucho ruido. Cierra los ojos.

Abre los ojos. Está oscuro. Un par de cálidas manos lo sujeta con cariño. Cierra los ojos.

Abre los ojos. Escucha voces. Reconoce a Suika y el viejo Kaseki. El artesano alienta a la niña a hablar, diciendo que a Gen le ayudaría mucho si la escucha hablar. Suika habla, cuenta con detalle las actividades realizadas en el día, Gen no entiende nada, pero la voz de la pequeña basta para hacerlo sentir mejor. 

—Gracias, Suika-chan —dice, interrumpiendo a la niña. No quiere ser grosero con ella, pero tiene tanto sueño. Cierra los ojos.

Abre los ojos, es de noche. Alguien está besándole el dorso de la mano, le besan tantas veces que Gen se siente como Santo al que le piden un milagro. Ese alguien llora. Gen le quiere consolar, mas el cansancio lo vence. Cierra los ojos.

Abre los ojos. Ve borrosas las siluetas de Chrome y Ruri.

—Sé que estás cansado, Gen, pero tienes que comer algo, te ayudaré —indica Ruri, carga un tazón en las manos.

Chrome ayuda a mantenerlo enderezado, Ruri le da de comer, ambos le dan palabras de aliento y son muy amables. Gen sabe que llegarán a ser excelentes padres algún día.

Termina de comer. Pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva en cama, pregunta quién se dio cuenta de que había sufrido un accidente. Para cuando termina de escuchar la explicación el sopor lo invade. Cierra los ojos.

Su cuerpo ha recuperado la energía suficiente como para poder volver a soñar. Las pesadillas ocasionadas por la fiebre se hacen presentes.

Está en su programa, a diez minutos de comenzar. Voltea a ver a sus invitados: Tsukasa, Kohaku, una sombra indefinida. Sonríe, el programa saldrá a pedir de boca. El público aplaude, recibe la señal de que ha empezado la transmisión. Se presenta a sí mismo, a sus invitados, agradece a quienes ven en televisión por sintonizar el canal.

—Vayamos al grano. Es hora de conocer a los participantes. Tsukasa, ¿cuál es tu mayor temor?

—Adultos despreciables y codiciosos —explica el Primate más Fuerte de Preparatoria.

—Me hacen temblar de miedo. Kohaku, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¡No tener mis armas a la mano! —explica la guerrera.

—Totalmente comprensible —contesta Gen, las espadas incrustadas en su pecho relucen con la luz del set. —¿Y tú mi queridísimo?

—Ser como tú —responde la sombra.

—No dormiré esta noche. Estamos muy entretenidos, pero debemos ir a unos comerciales. ¡Ya volvemos!

El programa va increíble, pero necesita aire fresco. Empieza a correr, corre libre por el campo, tiene años de no visitarlo, mas aún se sabe los senderos de memoria. Pedalea la bicicleta, disfruta la brisa en su rostro.

—Vas a llegar tarde otra vez —reprocha Ukyo, maneja con destreza un vehículo tubular.

—¿A dónde?

—A misa.

La misa, es verdad, su madre lo mata si no asiste. Es, después de todo, la única manera de corregirlo. La iglesia está vacía, llega tarde. Anda por el corredor principal, buscando, necesita explicarse.

—Aquí no encontrarás lo que quieres, recuerda cuál es nuestro lugar —la tierra se parte en dos, él y Senku caen precipitadamente. Senku ríe.

—Gen, tengo miedo.

Gen abraza a Suika, la carga.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De la lluvia.

A través de la ventana puede ver el agua inundando la ciudad. Ukyo los abraza a los dos. Senku le susurra en el oído que todo estará bien.

Chrome lo toma de la mano, lo apura a no quedarse atrás. Una multitud los persigue. Arriban a la orilla del río, una balsa de madera aguarda. Gen sube a la balsa, Chrome la empuja para que flote con libertad en el agua.

—Sigue todo el río abajo hasta que veas la Torre de Tokio, entonces será seguro bajar.

—Senku-chan, ¿tú no vienes?

—No, yo debo permanecer aquí por si acaso.

Ukyo comienza a remar. Gen se recuesta en el hombro de la sombra y llora. 

Llora porque Senku experimenta con su corazón, Ukyo observa todo a un costado, ayudando con el procedimiento cuando el científico lo requiere. La sombra lo abraza, le dice que es hora.

Esta vez, cuando abre los ojos, se siente mejor, más fuerte, con energía. Sabe también, cuando abre los ojos, que no puede perder el tiempo. Debe encontrarlo y decírselo. Hay que aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

//&//

Gen lo sujeta del rostro y lo besa, no puede parar de besarlo. Se recuesta en el suelo llevándose a otro encima de él, arqueando la espalda ante la sensación del beso en el cuello que está recibiendo. Las caricias no demoran en hacerse presentes, los besos son sólo interrumpidos para jadear o sacarse la ropa. Gen grita su nombre cuando lo recibe en su interior. Pide perdón por su forma de ser, pero es que está tan feliz que no puede contener las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Su compañero le limpia el rostro, susurrando palabras de adoración.

Efectivamente, es feliz. Es imposible dilucidar si su decisión lo llevará por el sendero correcto o no, nadie puede adivinar su propio futuro. Lo único concreto, lo único que importa, es lo contento y pleno que se siente ahora, a su lado.

//&//

Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.

—Pablo Neruda

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Si les soy honesta, cuando escribí el final pensé que había quedado como final abierto, pero mi mejor amiga me dijo que sólo se imaginó que Gen se quedó con “el tóxico” xd, o sea Senku, pero díganme ustedes qué opinan.


End file.
